There's always once upon a time
by RenMcCormack2592
Summary: When it's time to relax and lay back why not travel to Altomare? Yep have no idea how to summerize check it out and tell me whatcha think


Hello All you readers who are wondering why I'm writing a new story instead of finishing my old ones.  
Well I'm getting around to updating those a-sap, but i needed a break and just watched Pokemon 5 "Heroes" movie which is my favorite Pokemon movie =) And decided I wanted to write a story in Altomare. So blam! here it is. Please read and review and many thanks! =D Disclaimer: I do not under any acknowledgable circumstances own pokemon

-  
I felt the breeze blow through my hair as i watched the approaching island come closer into view.  
The sea breeze was soothing after a hard day of traveling. I leaned against my bike which was propped against the ship's railing and ran a hand down Houndoom's head. He looked up at me curiously. I just smiling down at him and looked back out toward the island.  
"I never really stop to think sometimes just how far we've gone since our home in Violet City." I said out loud to no one in particular, although houndoom nudged my hand with his nose. I looked down and rumpled his fur on his head.  
"This'll be a much earned rest after the silver conference aye?" I asked him. I got a nod of approval and I began stroking his fur absentmindedly. The truth is my team and I had come in 3rd at the Silver conference and most would tell us we should be happy we got that far.  
But they don't quite understand how embarrassing that is to me. We could've gone so much farther, but i made a panic decision which cost us the win. Still, a few weeks of rest in Altomare were just what I felt i needed.  
Professor Elm suggested the idea actually, saying that it was a hot spot and had many ways to help a trainer unwind.  
Before I go any more indepth to my story, name's Rheneas. Ren for short, I'm 17 and come from Violet City in the Johto Region. I'm a pokemon trainer none the less with partners i can be proud of. My first Pokemon, a Houndour, helped me begin my journey and eventually I had my team built. Houndoom, Pidgeot, Jolteon, Kingdra, Scizor, and Tropius were the Pokemon I had taken to the Pokemon League and whom I decided to bring on my little escapade to Altomare. Houndoom then nudged my hand and turned his head in the direction of a loud speaker, I listened to the Captain anounce that we'd be arriving between 15-20 minutes. I straightened up and threw my satchel over my shoulder before taking the handle bars of my bike and pushing it towards the exit gate where several people were lined up. I passed a group of girls who giggled and began talking behind their hands, eyes shifting to my direction.  
I looked down at myself. My faded blue jeans, white tee shirt and red lumber jack plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up stared back at me. I then thought about what i looked like. I had medium length brown hair that sorta waved over to one side with green eyes.  
I wondered if they thought i was attractive. I've never had a girlfriend, and the only person who'd ever complimented my looks was my mother which i don't think really counts in the outside world. The boat soon docked and I carried my bike down the stairs propped against the side of ship and then looked at Houndoom.  
"Well, think we should go find a place to stay? We can't stay at a Pokemon center considering they have a time limit for how long you can be there."  
When it came to my finacial situation I was alright, my winnings from the conference as well as some congradulations money from family and friends helped too.  
Eventually Houndoom and I decided to leave the dock and head towards the actualy town. Altomare was beautiful,  
with stained glasswork in the brickhouse windows, as well as the soft brown, mahogany, and tan color scheme of the brick.  
The cobble stone street ways and bridges arched over the canals was breath taking with several street vendors placed randomly in the streets. It was imppressive, and the more i looked around the more excited I became. There were many Pokemon around the city too, several Pidgey sat on building ledges and an abundance of water types such as quagsire and remoraid swam through the city's canals. "It feels peaceful doesn't it?" I asked Houndoom, chuckling a little to myself. Houndoom then growled which i didn't expect.  
I looked down and saw he was eyeing a pidgey that was fluffing up it's feathers at him. "Easy boy.." I soothed as i tried to redirect him away from being provoked. Too late. A pebble the size of my thumbnail came from the pidgey's direction and hit Houndoom square on the nose.  
"rrRRRROOWWWLLL!" He howled as he let out a flamethrower at the Pidgey's ledge. The Pidgey took flight at dodged the attack swooping into the street and through a sea of people, and that was it. Houndoom imdeiately set off chasing it.  
"Houndoom! Get back here!" I took out his pokeball, but oo late. I quickly jumped on my bike and took off after him yelling at specators and passers by to move and look out while all the same calling for my Pokemon. Suddenly I heard a crash a thud and then saw the Pidgey come flying back in my direction. He missed me by and inch and flew the opposite direction.  
I had barely a moment to sigh as I saw Houndoom come barreling toward me. Now I would've been alright had i not seen that he had a nice coil of bunting around his neck which caught onto my bike spoke as he thundered past. My bike was dragged around and he took off dragging me and my bike after him.  
"Houndoom! Houndoom stop!" I wailed trying not to fall off of my bike and sustain injury. The Pidgey lead us through allies,  
mainstreets, side streets, boulevards, and avenues. We rocketed over bridges and raced through a tunnel, and still Houndoom wouldn't stop.  
I had finally gotten to a comfortably point where i felt safe enough to let go of the handle bars and reach for his pokeball.  
"Houndoom return!" I called and a beam of red light shot at my fire kanine companion, returning him safely to his ball.  
"Gotcha!" I announced triumphantly, then Crash, boom, bang, and snap, I wrecked.

-  
So how was it? Not too painful I hope. Please review and critisism is always welcome. This story is primarily just for fun.  
Also feel free to guess who or what Ren crashed into =) Winner get's a mention in the next chapter =D Anyways if you read this far thanks for reading ^.^ 


End file.
